There You'll Be
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Short story of how Claudia might have handled Roy's funeral. I was inspired by the song There You'll Be by Faith Hill. I do not own Robotech or any of the characters nor do I own the song. Please read and review.


I do not own Robotech or any of the characters. This is my first Robotech story so please be kind.

* * *

There You'll Be

Tears fell down her face as she peered at the casket. A single white rose wet with the fallen tears lay in her lap. Her friends and co-workers surrounded her on either side as the priest was saying the last rights. As the priest finished Rick got up and putting his left hand on the casket saluted the picture of Roy that sat on top of it.

"Roy, I'm going to miss you bro." he said as he finished the salute.

She tried to make herself move, but Claudia Grant wasn't able to stand up. If she touched the casket everything that had happened in the past few days would become reality. She kept wishing that she'd wake up and find Roy sleeping besides her. She would then cuddle up next to him, nuzzling her face into his neck. Instead she looked up to see Lisa, Sammie and Vanessa standing in front of her each with a white rose in their hand.

"Come on Claudia, we'll go up there with you." Lisa said reaching her hand out to her. Her hand trembling, Claudia reached out and took Lisa's hand. With the help of her friends she stood. She felt Sammie and Vanessa stand on her left and Lisa on her right.

They approached the casket. Claudia felt her whole world collapsing yet she could not do anything about it. Sammie and Vanessa placed their roses on the casket.

"We shall miss you Ace." Sammie whispered.

"I know that you'll be watching over us." Vanessa added.

Lisa placed her rose on the casket next. "You were a truly great pilot and friend." She said.

Before placing her rose on the casket, Claudia gently placed a kiss on it. She then picked up the picture of Roy and placed a kiss on his lips. She couldn't bring herself to say anything as more tears fell down her cheek and landed on the picture.

"It's time to go." She faintly heard from her side. Claudia couldn't tell who had said it. She felt a slight tug on her right arm. She didn't want to move. Clasping the picture close to her heart, Claudia finally gave into the tug after a few minutes of cajoling from her best friends.

The funeral party walked to the White Dragon, the restaurant Minmei's family owned. There they were given comfort food. Claudia knew that there would be no comfort for

her. She had lost her partner, lover and best friend. As she sat she placed the picture she had clasped to her chest on the table besides her.

The others sat around the table eating the delectable concoctions that Minmei's aunt and uncle cooked up. Well Claudia imagined the dishes to be delectable. Playing with her food was hardly eating. Everyone had a story about Roy that they were sharing. There were stories on how Roy had saved Vanessa from falling debris once when the SDF-1 was attacked or how he helped the pilots under his command through a rough battle with the Zentraedi.

She couldn't stand it anymore. After the tenth story about Roy, Claudia had to go somewhere where she could be alone. She stood up and left the restaurant. If anyone had noticed she wasn't aware of it. She found herself walking aimlessly around the city ending up at Roy's room. The door was open and she walked inside. The aroma of his scent immediately filled her lungs.

Claudia walked around the room, her fingers gently gliding across the picture of Roy with Rick, Roy and his plane and finally a picture of Roy and her. She picked up the picture of her with Roy and looked at it. They seemed so happy that day. It was the day that they were told about their commissions on the SDF-1. She placed the picture back on the table. With her eyes glistening at the memory Claudia sat down on the couch. She laid her head on the couch cushion and found herself drifting off to sleep.

_Claudia found herself standing on a beautiful beach with a magical sunset in front of her. _

"_Want to sit down Claudia?" she turned to the speaker finding Roy sitting on a blanket. _

_Smiling she said "Only if I get to sit by my handsome pilot." _

"_And which handsome pilot would that be?" he asked grinning _

_Claudia sat down next to him. "I think you can guess." She answered. _

"_Hmm…I believe I can." Roy said before leaning in to kiss her._

"_You taste of strawberries and champagne." Claudia said licking her lips. _

"_Want some?" he asked. _

"_What's the occasion?" she inquired. _

"_I'm sitting on a great beach watching a fantastic sunset with a very beautiful woman." He answered. _

_Claudia smiled taking the proffered glass of champagne and strawberry. She took a drink of the champagne and a bite of the strawberry._

"_Delicious" she stated. _

"_Want to lie back on the blanket to get a better view of the sunset?" Roy inquired. _

_Claudia nodded. _

_Roy laid back on the blanket and Claudia laid next to him, laying her head in the nape of his neck. Their fingers intertwined as the sky became darker and the stars began to shine. Eventually they fell asleep under the moon and the stars. _

_Claudia felt movement. She opened her eyes to find Roy trying to get up without disturbing her. _

"_Where are you going?" she asked_

"_I have to go now." Was all he said. He kissed her lips before he stood up. He started heading off the beach._

"_Why do you have to go?" she asked _

"_It's my time." he answered as he stopped and turned to face her._

"_Your time for what?" she questioned._

"_I love you Claudia. I will always be with you." _

"_Wait don't leave! I love you too!" she yelled to him yet he kept walking in the opposite direction._

"_Wait! Roy!" _

Claudia awoke. She looked around trying to find Roy but he was no where in sight. Then she remembered the day's events. She also realized that there was knocking on the door. Getting up, she walked to the door and opened it. She found Lisa standing there.

"Claudia, there you are! I was so worried. You just disappeared." Lisa said as she hugged her. It had been four hours since Claudia had left the restaurant.

"I was walking around and found myself here. I must have fallen asleep." She said drowsily."

"I heard you shouting "Roy" you must have been dreaming." Lisa replied.

Claudia nodded.

"Here you left this at the restaurant." Lisa said as she handed Claudia the picture of Roy.

"Thank you." Was all she managed to say.

Lisa nodded. "You know Roy will never truly leave you."

Claudia's eyes started to get misty again as she nodded. Looking at the picture she stated "In my heart and in my dreams there you'll be watching out for me like you always have."

Taking the picture Lisa handed her and the one with her and Roy together Claudia walked out the door with Lisa following behind.

Lyrics that inspired me:

_There You'll Be by Faith Hill_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_


End file.
